G-Force Mystery Box
}})]] General information Stats Sales The G-Force Mystery Box!, 2013 Oct 9 0:00 (1d9h); 2014 May 27 15:00 (1d); Jun 18 12:00 (1d4h) ; ; " Mystery Box Mania!!!, 2013 Nov 25 13:00 (1d); 2014 Jan 7 13:45 (1d) The G-Force Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 15 15:00 (1d); Mar 30 9:00 (2d6h); Apr 10 15:00 (1d); Apr 21 13:00 (2d); May 1 16:00 (2d18h); Jun 26 15:00 (21h); Jul 10 8:00 (1d7h); Jul 17 16:00 (1d); Jul 23 16:00 (23h) ; "; "; "; "; ; "; "; " G-Force Box only 10 Plat each!, 2014 May 19 7:00 (1d6h) Promotions Win Prizes for buying G-Force Boxes!, 2013 Oct 9 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Oct 11 Purchase G-Force Boxes, Win Prizes!, 2013 Oct 16 22:00 (1d11h) 4x Friday Spend Event!, 2013 Oct 17 Purchase G-Force Boxes and win Hacker's Crates!!!, 2013 Oct 23 The Tri-Force Crate is now available!, 2013 Oct 26 Purchase G-Force Boxes and win Hacker's Crates!!!, 2013 Nov 1 Purchase G-Force Boxes and win Hacker's Crates!, 2013 Nov 13 Use the Tri-Force Crate for 3x the Force!, 2013 Dec 16 17:00 (1d) Platinum Deal Day!, 2014 Jan 8 0:30 (1d12h) Tri-Force Crate Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2014 Jan 11 The Tri-Force Crate has been updated!, 2014 Jan 17 17:00 (2d) The Ultimate Fighting Crate will help you be the most Ultimate Fighter around!, 2014 Jan 25 9:50 (1d10m) Purchase G-Force Boxes, Win Prizes!, 2014 Jan 31 Win 4x the Troops in the Quad-Force Crate, 2014 Feb 4 17:30 (1d1h) Sunday Sales!, 2014 Feb 15 (16 0:00) (1d9h) Quadforce Crate SALE!, 2014 Feb 19 0:00 (1d13h) The G-Force Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 22 9:00 (1d) Tri-Force Flash Sale!, 2014 Feb 22 13:30 (6h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 5 10:00 (1d) Tri-Force Flash Sale!, 2014 Mar 13 11:00 (1d6h); Mar 19 11:00 (1d6h) Rebel's Ransack, 2014 Mar 21 16:00 (1d) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 25 10:00 (1d) Rebel's Ransack, 2014 Mar 27 13:00 (1d4h) Tri-Force Flash Sale!, 2014 Apr 4 13:00 (1d); Apr 11 10:00 (1d) Win Mystery Boxes!, 2014 Apr 8 Rebel's Ransack BONUSES!, 2014 Apr 18 13:00 (1d) Weekend Warriors!, 2014 Apr 18 17:00 (2d17h) The Destruction Mystery Box is here!, 2014 Apr 19 0:00 (2d10h) The Destruction and Decimator Mystery Boxes, 2014 Apr 27 12:00 (1d1h) Rebel's Ransack BONUSES!, 2014 May 4 9:00 (2d8h) Rebel's Ransack BONUSES!, 2014 May 4 9:00 (2d8h) Tri-Force Flash Sale!, 2014 May 6 16:00 (1d18h) Powerup! Win Mystery Boxes!, 2014 May 7 BLAST: G-Force MB!, 2014 May 8 NEW: Saboteur's Kit, 2014 May 12 12:00 (2d); May 20 9:00 (1d); May 26 21:00 (1d); Jun 9 15:00 (2d1h); Jul 8 11:00 (23h); Aug 10 8:00 (1d7h) Buy 3 Tri Force Crates, Win 1 FREE!, 2014 May 13 14:00 (1d3h) Rebel's Ransack BONUSES!, 2014 May 19 21:00 (1d) Tri-Force Crate Sale!, 2014 May 21 17:00 (1d); Jun 12 13:00 (1d1h) Weekend Sales!, 2014 May 30 9:00 (3d1h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jun 4 6:00 (1d4h); Jun 11 12:00 (1d); Jun 26 12:00 (1d); Jul 3 16:00 (1d1h) Quintessential Crate SALE with Eclipse Electron OFFER!, 2014 Jun 7 9:00 (2d) Quintessential Crate SALE!!!, 2014 Jun 22 6:00 (1d4h); Jun 25 9:00 (1d8h); Jul 5 11:00 (1d1h) NEW: Saboteur's Kit, 2014 Jun 28 15:00 (12h) Tri-Force Crate Sale!, 2014 Jun 30 9:00 (1d6h) Quadforce BOGO!, 2014 Jul 6 14:00 (1d1h) Heart Broken Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 7 12:00 (1d5h) Tri-Force Crate Sale!, 2014 Jul 7 15:00 (19h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jul 12 (13 0:00) (23h59m) Quadforce BOGO!, 2014 Jul 13 8:00 (1d7h) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 13 (14 0:00) (23h59m) BONUS: Quintessential Crate SALE!, 2014 Jul 14 0:00 (23h59m) Tri-Force Crate Sale!, 2014 Jul 14 16:00 (1d23h); Jul 21 8:00 (1d9h); Aug 5 8:00 (1d7h) Saboteur's Kit, 2014 Jul 16 17:00 (1d23h); Jul 22 6:00 (1d10h); Aug 1 14:00 (1d3h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jul 22 8:00 (1d7h) Heart Broken Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jul 25 17:00 (1d6h59m) Quadforce BOGO!, 2014 Jul 28 14:00 (1d3h) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Jul 31 8:00 (30d6h) The G-Force Mystery Box!, 2014 Aug 2 (3 0:00) (23h59m) BONUS: Quintessential Crate Sale!, 2014 Aug 5 12:00 (1d) The G-Force Mystery Box!, 2014 Aug 12 12:00 (1d) See also *Terraknor Box *Salvage Box *Mystery Carrier *Bomba Box *Troop Mystery Box! *Decimator Box *Decimation Crate *Incineraptor and Core Box *Bronze Prize Box *Silver Prize Box *Gold Prize Box *Platinum Prize Box *Synthetic Control Core Box *Troop Research Core Box *Incineraptor Box *Use the Force Box *Lethal Force Box *Maximum Force Box Category:Units Category:Store